Getting it right
by avi5134
Summary: I don't regret it...but does he?Did he ever love me or was it all just a game?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**A/N:This is my first fic! and I really hope you like it…I'm really new to writing, so bring to my notice any flaws that catch your eye! **

* * *

><p><p>

I should've listened! They told me what I was getting myself into can only bring trouble! But I was so caught up in finding love only to find it in places it did not exist…

They told me he is dangerous, selfish ,and that he loved her, but I was just too blind to see what was right in front of me…and when I did finally see it, it was already too late... then I did what I do best I RAN.I ran from people who loved me for me! From the love I thought was mine! From basically everything that made this girl with strawberry curls-me-bonnie McCullough.

"Bonnie! Please tell me you're not in a trance again! Girl you really NEED THERAPHY!"I just blinked and brought myself to now, I felt like the entire world came crashing down on me! And the feeling sucked …images ran through my head too fast just too fast… one image stuck out though, that of a man dressed from head to toe in black looking gorgeous as ever with his mesmerizing eyes staring down at me!I let out a chuckle "Don't get on with your bonnie needs therapy crap! Its called thinking!"and so began our epic 'therapy-no therapy argument!'

There is nothing to recover from! When I think back…I don't regret anything that happened…its just a lesson life has left for me to learn from…and every memory as painful as is, it leaves me with a bittersweet memory of the man I loved so dearly! Everyone has a past, so do I,its just that people here in the new life I have built for myself don't know of it because what matters ultimately is what the the past turns you into-a better and stronger person or a damaged good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!thanks for the reviews!I tried to do a better job with the punctuation!hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It's been 6 months since I moved into my new life. I have everything I could possibly want but somehow I'm never content…there is always a nagging felling-like maybe something is missing, something as vital as a limb or a hand, like I have left a part of me in my old life…but I can't turn back-not now-not after I worked so hard to build my life up again!<p>

I now work at the Virginia Royal Museum as the chief historian/researcher, it's an easy job, keeps me on the move and I enjoy every part of it-plus the research keeps me occupied so I have no time to wonder about 'what if' and 'if not'… well that was the original plan but apparently I don't need time to wonder about my past or about him those thoughts are always floating in my head.

_What if he came back for me again would I be able to resist him yet again? Would we have still been together If not for her? Why do I even care when I know he doesn't?_

But that's what love does to you, you do things you'd never do otherwise, things that are lame and you know that they are..But you can't help yourself-you just **have** to do it!

"So, McCullough ready for your new assignment?" that was my boss, he was probably one of the nicest people in this town and his spirit just made you think, life is too small to waste!

"Yeah ready to work again, it's been so long especially since I finished the previous just this afternoon"

"Come here little one you'll like this, you are now looking at a part of one of Virginia's most sought after lapis lazuli collection its been hidden for centuries and now I need you to get me the rest of them."

I just kept staring at the beautiful jewels... I read a lot about it…it was supposedly smuggled from the west, which perfectly explained its Victorian use of white gold and platinum was so amazing! The intricate designs into which the gems were embedded just added to the beauty-blue with specks of gold, it just can't get better than this!

"They're just beautiful can't wait to get to work!"

"Wait Bonnie there's more…these jewels are rumored to be hidden in some small town called Fells Church. Now, you can get on with your research…you may have to go there soon, so give me a heads-up and I'll arrange for your stay!"


End file.
